


Growing to Love You

by VermilionQuill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VermilionQuill/pseuds/VermilionQuill
Summary: An anthology of missing moments that chronicle the development of Ron & Hermione's feelings for each other throughout their years at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 7





	Growing to Love You

**First Impressions**

_'This isn't so bad'_

That was the thought Ron Weasley was currently having as the rhythmic tremors of the Hogwarts Express passing over the tracks shook the compartment. He was initially nervous about his first year at the school since Fred & George had filled his head with thoughts of man-eating acromantulas or rabid trolls that were likely to kill him if he was caught in the wrong part of the castle.

Yet with a belly full of candy and having his first friend since he left home be Harry bleeding Potter he was feeling quite good. Shifting in his lap drew his attention to his pet rat Scabbers. Eager to impress the boy who lived he rummaged through his trunk and retrieved his brother Charlie's old wand.

"Scabbers just sits around most of the time, I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting but the spell didn't work," raising his wand in preparation he said "Here I'll show you"

The compartment door slid open and Ron's eyes snapped up to a girl already in her new Hogwarts robes.

_'She's cute'_ was his initial thought when he saw this girl with her big brown eyes and wild, bushy hair that framed her soft face.

But then she spoke.

* * *

She was a swotty nightmare.

Every time she spoke was like grating nails on a chalkboard and she had plenty to say. It seemed she wasn't satisfied with knowing everything, she needed everyone else to know that she knew!

He was sure he'd gotten the swish and flick down but the bloody thing just wouldn't lift off the desk. Surely it didn't help that he was using a wand nearly as old as he was.

"You're saying it wrong, it's Wing-gard-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

Of course. She couldn't pass up the chance to tell someone they're wrong, not perfect Hermione Granger!

"If you're so clever you do it then, go on" Ron snapped.

As much as he loathed to admit she unsurprisingly had no trouble getting the feather to rise up off the desk and maintain it about 4 feet above their heads. As Professor Flitwick sang her praise Ron sunk into his seat, ears tinging red. She'd just humiliated him in front of the whole class, he looked like an idiot!

As Ron caught up to Harry on their way out of class he grumbled,

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," he ranted " _IT's WinGaRdIUm LEvIosA_ , she's a nightmare, honestly"

As someone roughly pushed past them Ron was fully prepared to snap at them to watch where they're going but the words caught in his throat as he caught a glimpse of the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I think she heard you."

"So? She must've noticed she's got no friends."

Despite Ron's cold response, he couldn't shake the uncomfortable heavy feeling that had settled in his chest.

* * *

_'Stupid boy'_

Hermione was furiously wiping the sleeves of her robes against her face to dry her tears but they just wouldn't stop coming. Who was he to say she was a nightmare? He could barely tell his backside from his elbow, he was acting awful high and mighty for someone who walks around with dirt smeared on his nose. So she hasn't made a friend since she got here, it wasn't like it was any different from back home. She didn't need friends then and she certainly doesn't need them now! Yet, even as she told herself this a choked sob escaped her lips. Hermione was so caught up in her own thoughts she didn't even hear the thundering footsteps that drew nearer and nearer.

As Hermione did her best to wash her face of the tear stains on her cheeks and get rid of her puffy eyes she caught a horrible scent that resembled dung and old gym socks. She turned to walk briskly out of the bathroom and away from that stench when she was met face to face with a 12-foot feral mountain troll. She threw herself against the opposite wall and let out a blood-curdling shriek.

"Hermione!"

Her eyes snapped to the two boys who were ineffectively hurling taps and pipes at the hulking beasts who shrugged off the blows as it stumbled around lifting its giant club.

"Hermione, come on! Run!"

She was vaguely aware of a tugging on the sleeve of her robes but stood rooted to her spot flush against the wall, never had she felt such a visceral fear.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

The troll's club landed with a violent crack onto its head causing it to fall face-first onto the ceramic floor of the girls' bathroom. Shaking and out of breath, Hermione took a moment to register the two who barged in as Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Why would he of all people be here? Did he come for her? But he hated her, he thought her a friendless nightmare and a nuisance by his own admission.

Maybe there was more to this boy than she thought.

* * *

Ron's wand slipped out of his hand as he open-mouthed gaped at the girl next to him. Here was perfect Hermione Granger telling a bold-faced to head of house Professor McGonagall! A lie that served no purpose other than to cover for Harry and himself! He wouldn't have believed had he not been standing there witnessing it with his own two eyes.

Maybe this girl wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

  
  


"It's the only way...I've got to be taken."

  
  


"NO!" Hermione shouted.

  
  


Was this really the same Ronald Weasley she couldn't stand at the beginning of the year? He had been so callously cruel to her, she was sure she would feel nothing but ire towards him for as long as she was forced to be around him. Yet here he was so willing to throw himself into whatever unknown danger this cursed game had in store so that they wouldn't have to. She watched the white queen strike Ron in the head with her stone arm she let out a horrified scream as his body crashed to the floor. Despite this, she stayed rooted to her spot on the board so as to not compromise the opportunity Ron had given them. She desperately hoped they would all make it through this so that she would be able to call him her friend. It was at this moment that years later Hermione Granger would admit she had begun to develop feelings for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I recently reread the Harry Potter books over my winter break and fell in love with them all over again so I decided to try my hand at writing my first fanfiction about my favorite couple in the series; Ron & Hermione! Obviously this missing moments thing has been done before but I hope you'll enjoy my crack at it. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading!


End file.
